Gracie
by Phi
Summary: An unknown element of both Max and Logan's past comes home.
1. Default Chapter

Six year old – Gracie

Disclaimer: I only own Gracie the rest...well you know the drill

Rating: PG

Feed Back: DEFFINATLY !!!

Spoilers: set just after Pollo Loco

E-mail: phi@goosehead.com

Gracie

The pain filled eyes of a dark haired six year old girl widened as she heard shouts and the unmistakable sound of heavy boots pounding on the concrete floor, coming towards her. "Come on, Gracie. We have to get you out of this god forsaken place and to your Mommy and Daddy where you belong" Hannah said quietly to the little girl who's small hand she held. She glanced back down the hall before starting to run, Gracie easily keeping up. They kept running through the hallways of Manticore where Gracie had spent her entire life being trained and prepped to be the perfect fighter. But unlike the other young children who had been born with one parent who was human and the other a genetically engineered prototype, Gracie had all ways wondered about the outside world and where her mother and father were. She knew her mother had been one of the few genetically enhanced humans to escape and so she had always wanted to try and find her and her father but it had been impossible, until now.

Hannah suddenly stopped beside a door and tried the handle cursing under her breath when it didn't move. There was a small tug on her hand. Hannah looked down at Gracie who beckoned for her to come closer Hannah obliging. Gracie carefully took out one of the hairpins in Hannah's hair and bent it out straight before focussing on picking the lock. Hannah watched nervously between the little girl and the hall, listening to the shouts and drum of feet coming closer until there was a satisfying click of the lock and a blast of cold air. Gracie silently took Hannah's hand watching her close the door behind them and pulling her towards the perimeter fence. Hannah bent down and pulled back the mesh for Gracie to crawl through then followed the silent six-year-old. Her heart aching at the thought that this was the first time the kid would have seen this side of the fence "Ok Gracie, now we have to get to my car and get you to your Mommy and Daddy".

Gracie's dark tormented gaze lit up "you know them?"

Hannah nodded "I helped your Mommy escape" she paused "Gracie your Mommy won't have heard you exist, she'll absolutely love you of course, but you'll have to be a bit patient for her to really let the knowledge sink in. Your Daddy as well."

Gracie pulled her long dark brown hair out of her eyes, haphazardly pulling it into a ponytail and holding it in place with her hand "I know Mommy won't know who I am cause a surrogate mother was used to look after me inside her tummy before I was born. I don't have any of her genes though, just Mommy and Daddy's" 

Hannah nodded amazed despite her self that the softly spoken child before her knew so much * just how Lydecker wanted her, quiet and knowledgeable* she thought sadly.

Hannah took Gracie's hand again and led her through the trees, keeping to the thicker canopied spaces so it was harder for the helicopters over head to see. This went on for about fifteen minutes until they got to the outskirts of the small plantation and where Hannah's navy blue four-wheel drive sat. Hannah hurried over and opened the passenger door lifting the little girl and sitting her in the small space in front of the seat " sit here until we know it's safe for you to sit up, ok?" Gracie nodded. Hannah shut the door and moved around to the driver's side and got in. She winced as the car revved into life the noise surely catching the attention of Lydecker and his troops. She glanced over at the little girl opposite getting a distinct sense of dejavou "you look so much like your mother" she said quietly before turning her attention to getting safely on the road and then looking inconspicuous to any other traffic or more likely Lydecker.

Gracie stared up at the woman who had burst into her room breathless telling her that her name was Hannah and that she could get her out of Manticore and to her parents. Gracie had learnt not to trust anyone when she was a baby, it was one of the first rules to be taught but from the moment this woman had burst in she had felt a kinship with her. Maybe because Hannah knew her mother "what was…is she like?" Hannah smiled seemingly lost in memory " Max is beautiful, full of life and full of morals. Overall I'd say she's the most intriguing person you'll ever meet" Gracie smiled "her name is max?" Hannah glanced down at her briefly "I don't suppose they told you that" Gracie shook her head "no. Does she know my Daddy?" Hannah nodded "uh huh, they're good friends but like I said Gracie you have to be patient." Gracie nodded and rested her head on her pulled up knees listening to the rhythm of the tires on the road, slowly falling into a light dreamless sleep.

TBC


	2. Gracie Part one

Gracie-Part 1

Gracie-Part 1

Disclaimer: see first part

Logan held onto the wall shakily putting one foot in front of the other. He hadn't told Max or Bling about the return of the use of his legs but he had found an incredible new doctor that had carried on with the treatment the doctor from manticore had started before her demise and the treatment had worked wonders. He took two more tentative steps forward and reached out to hold onto the kitchen bench top, the last few steps simple. Things had been heating up between him and Max lately but he still wasn't sure if it was wishful thinking on his part. A sharp rap at the door jerked him out of his reverie. "Coming" he shouted and moved over to the door without his wheel chair knowing that it wouldn't be Max as she usually burst in with out waiting for a reply. He opened the door to a middle-aged woman holding the hand of a beautiful dark haired child with haunting jade black eyes. 

"Hello. You must be Logan Cale?" the woman asked nervously looping a strand of hair around her ear with the hand that wasn't holding the girl who had yet to take her eyes off Logan, he nodded "that would be me. What can I do for you?" the woman glanced at the girl who was wearing what looked like a hospital gown "uh, I'm not sure how to say this so I'll say it straight. This is Gracie. She's six and the result of a manticore experiment along with four other children. They have one parent who's rather exceptional for a human you know good-looking and intelligent but still very much a normal human and the other a genetically enhanced human." she paused noting Logan's eyes were wide and staring at the little girl who stared right back. "Logan, Gracie's mother is Max and her father is you"

Logan stared at his newfound daughter, his mind shutting down at the information he'd just been told. "MAX?!" he finally blurted out not quite daring to believe it was true. Hannah nodded the beginnings of a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth "yes Max and before you ask you are definitely Gracie's father. Your meeting with Max was not by chance, don't ask how I know but Lydecker took your DNA when you were in the hospital seven years ago with tonsillitis. He also put a device in you that Max also has so that if by chance you ever met you would feel an instant bond with each other" she seemed to have run out of steam an leaned against the door frame. Logan shook his head and got rid of the last of his stupor, stepping back and opening the door wider for them to come in. Hannah stepped in thankfully tugging at the hand of the sweet, stunned little girl who couldn't take her eyes off her father. Logan crouched down in front of Gracie "hello" he said smiling at her and taking her free hand in both of his the small action feeling like the most natural thing in the world. Gracie smiled back, two small dimples forming on her face "Hi" Gracie flung her arms around Logan's neck burying her face against his shirt small hiccuping sobs racking her small body. Logan gathered her up in his arms standing up and closing the door. He turned around to face a beaming Hannah, Logan smiled back and gently rubbed Gracie's back "shh little one I've got you, your ok" he told her quietly.

Logan led Hannah through to the lounge where she thankfully collapsed back into the soft leather couch letting out a deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding "you got her out of Manticore I presume." Hannah looked up at Logan who still cradled Gracie tightly against his chest "yeah, when I found out she was Max's little girl I had to". She watched quietly as Logan disappeared into what looked like a guest bedroom and came out again with a pair of pink silk children's pajamas and a large fluffy towel under one arm, still holding Gracie. "A friend of mine has a little girl a bit older than Gracie, they stayed here for awhile and left some of Sophie's things" he told her setting Gracie reluctantly back on her feet and untying the flimsy gown she wore letting it fall to the ground. Logan wrapped the towel around her and dried her off from the snow she and Hannah had trekked through. He let the towel drop down next to the gown on the ground and carefully drew one leg at a time into the pajama bottom's rage building up inside at the cruel dark bruises that marred her soft pale sugar brown colored skin. "Did they hurt you a lot, Gracie?" he asked her quietly while pulling her arms through the sleeves of the top and buttoning it up the front. Gracie was watching his hands deftly do up the small pearl buttons on the silk shirt when she answered him in her soft musical voice "uh huh, to train us" her brown eyes locked with his blue ones and filled up with tears "It hurt, I didn't like it." Logan held her hands with his own "I won't let them hurt you ever again if I can help it. Would you like to stay here and live with me Gracie?" she nodded her head enthusiastically hugging him and locking her arms around his neck when he stood up. He looked at Hannah closely "stay here I'll just put her in my room, then I want to know EVERYTHING" he told her turning into his bedroom. Gracie waved over Logan's shoulder to Hannah "thank you" she mouthed to her before burying her face against Logan's neck.

*************

Logan closed the bedroom door behind him quietly and turned to Hannah. Gracie had gone to sleep the second her head hit the pillow and Logan couldn't help but wonder when was the last time she had been able to sleep peacefully. Hannah hadn't moved from the leather couch by the window "she was the only one that Lydecker ever had trouble with and didn't kill " she told him still looking out the window at the city below. Logan went into the kitchen and poured some coffee for them both making sure Hannah's had a drop of whisky in it to calm all the nerves she must be feeling. "Go on" he said quietly setting the coffee in front of her and gratefully sitting down in a chair opposite her warming his hands on his own cup. Hannah took the coffee and sipped at it smiling at Logan "just what I needed. Anyway apparently Gracie was the only child that had ever felt the need to find her parents and live outside manticore. Lydecker didn't like this nor did he like the fact that she was becoming more like Max every day so he punished her." Logan stiffened "punished her?" Hannah nodded and sighed "Gracie loves to swim so one of the ways he'd punish her was to dump her in the pool and run electric currents through the water" Logan gritted his teeth " she's only six" he said quietly. Hannah nodded sadly "that's why I came back. I found out from a source about the X9's and knew I had to do something." Logan frowned "so Gracie is a…" Hannah nodded again "yes she's what's called a X9."

In the room down the corridor Gracie's eyes fluttered open and she momentarily panicked, not used to waking up in a comfy bed with sheets that smelled like spices. She smiled the sheets smelled like her father; the man who was sitting in the other room with the lady that had got her out of manticore. Gracie threw back the covers of the double bed and slid out curling and uncurling her toes in the soft light grey carpet. She padded silently to the door and opened it peering out at Hannah and Logan still deep in conversation. Gracie briefly considered eavesdropping on them but it didn't feel right to do that to her father so she opened the door wider and slipped out into the corridor. Logan looked up and smiled "hello sleepyhead what are you doing up?" Gracie shrugged and looked down at her feet "couldn't sleep?" Gracie nodded and looked back up at Logan who held out his arms, Gracie smiled broadly and skipped over to him. Logan gathered her up onto his lap and watched her lovingly cuddle up against his chest. "Gracie did you have any friends in manticore?" he asked her curiously. She smiled and nodded "yep my friend Mia but she got taken away somewhere, I'm not sure where" Logan looked up at Hannah questioningly "Mia was Tinga's child, there were only three X5's used as biological parents Max, Tinga and Jace." Logan's eyes widened "but Jace is pregnant" Hannah frowned "she is?" Logan nodded "Max managed to convince her to leave manticore for the baby's sake the father was a cleaner there or something." Hannah shook her head "well Lydecker hadn't planned that, Jace already has a son called Caleb" Gracie tensed up in Logan's arms when Hannah said that "No she doesn't, not anymore" Logan looked down at his daughter "what do you mean Gracie?" She bit her lower lip near tears. Logan gently rocked her and held her tightly "Caleb tried to stop them from taking Mia cause she was sick so they shot him to get to her" she said now sobbing into Logan's shirt. He kissed her on the forehead and continued to rock her soothingly.

"Logan you here?" Hannah tensed and Gracie clung to Logan for dear life. Logan rubbed her back "hey it's alright it's just my friend" he looked up and nodded to Hannah that it was alright "In here Bling." He appeared in the doorway "umm hi, didn't know you had company" he said glancing at Hannah and starring at the girl on Logan's knee. Logan smiled "you might want to sit down for this one" he turned Gracie around so Bling could see her a small whimper of protest coming from Gracie. " This woman is Hannah she was the one that helped Max escape manticore" he said gesturing to Hannah "and this is Gracie, also from manticore but different from Max. Her DNA is from a X5 and a normal human, in fact her DNA is from me and Max" Bling's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open "so what your saying is that you're her parents and never even knew about her?" Logan nodded. Bling whistled "man and here I was thinking today was going to be another boring Thursday" Gracie peered up at him warily. He smiled at her "hey kiddo, nice to meet you" she gave him a shaky smile. Logan let out a deep breath "well I guess we need to get her an ID if manticore's looking for her" Bling nodded and disappeared into Logan's office. Logan stood up and moved Gracie so she was easier to carry "you want to come with?" she nodded and pouted at him Logan laughed thinking she looked so much like her mother " Gracie's going to help" he told Bling standing in the door way to the office holding Gracie. Bling nodded and glanced at him before freezing and looking back "since when can you walk?" Logan smiled and sat Gracie down in the computer seat and leaning over her to tipe "since I found a new doctor to finish the therapy DR Vertes started before her untimely demise" Bling grinned "that's great man, does it mean I'm out of a job?" Logan glanced up from the keyboard "I might need a baby sitter for Gracie now and then so we'll keep you around" Bling rolled his eyes.

*** Half an hour latter ***

"Ok so we got a passport and birth certificate for a Miss Gracie Eva Cale daughter of Max Guevara and Logan Cale. What else do we need?" Bling asked stretching. Logan thought for a second "things a six year old girl would need like toys and clothes" Bling nodded "yeah but do that tomorrow it's to late to go shopping now and anyway Max doesn't even know yet does she?" Logan got up from the computer chair cradling Gracie fast asleep in his arms "how's she going to react Bling?." He shrugged following Logan into his room and watched him lay the little girl under the covers and kiss her good night, Hannah had gone to sleep in the spare bedroom. Logan and Bling went back out into the lounge "I don't know Logan but you have to tell her sometime" Logan sighed and thankfully collapsed back into the leather chair emotionally drained "will she think it's wonderful like I do that we have a beautiful little daughter?." Logan sighed " I don't even know she likes me all that much" Bling laughed and shook his head "Max doesn't like you she loves you, head over heels in fact just like you are with her. Do me a favor Logan tell her you love her and Gracie, things will be so much easier for everyone involved" Logan shrugged and nodded.

*** Crash ***

"What is your deal boo? You been quiet all day" Max shook her head and looked up at original Cindy "huh?" her friend eyed her then nodded to her self leaning back in her chair "what's up with richboy?" Max glared at her and shook her dark curls out of her eyes "why do you think I'm thinking about Logan?" Original Cindy raised an eyebrow. Max bit her lip trying not to smile "he writes poetry and he wrote a poem about me" Original Cindy leaned forward smirking "well where is it". Max sighed and pulled it out of her pocket handing it to her watching as her face broke into a smile and she looked up at Max "boo, he's got it bad" Max rolled her eyes and snatched the poem back "does not." Original Cindy frowned at her and glanced over at sketchy being thrashed at a game of pool "girl you got it as bad as he has" she smiled when she heard Max's grumble of annoyance. A shrill beeping sounded "gotta blaze" Max pushed back her chair "say hi to lover boy for me, Kay?" Max rolled her eyes "I won't even answer that. Seeya sketchy don't do nothing I wouldn't do" she received a distracted wave. 

Max pushed through the crowd and was astride her bike in a minute flat. She weaved her way through the traffic watching the life around her go around doing their own things even at ten o'clock at night children played on the sidewalk. She pulled up outside Logan's and leaned the bike against the wall. She climbed the stairs quickly; curious about what Logan needed her to do. She knocked once and walked in "Logan?" she called walking into the office. Bling was sitting in the lounge "hey, where's Logan?" Bling stood up "hey Max, he's in his room but go quietly" Max's heart clenched "is he alright?!" Bling smiled "never been better". Max frowned and went over to Logan's room opening the door quietly at first only seeing Logan in the dull light his bedside lamp made but as she looked closer she could see a little girl lying with her head on Logan's chest and her thumb in her mouth. Max slipped inside the room and closed the door behind her "Logan?" she whispered. He looked up from the little girls face and smiled "Hi Max" she smiled back and sat down on the side of the bed "who's this?" she asked tucking some of the little girls hair behind her ear. Logan watched Max touch their child, terrified of how she would react to her "her name is Gracie" Max nodded "she's beautiful" Logan swallowed "just like her mother." Max looked up at him "why is she here?" Logan sighed "Hannah bought her here, she's an X9 one of Lydecker's latest projects. He wanted to see how a child of a normal human and a genetically enhanced human would turn out so he picked the DNA of three X5's and three X6's to be half the biological parents and six humans to be the other halves. Hannah got Gracie out because she wouldn't co-operate with Lydecker and he hurt her for it. They used the DNA of Jace, Tinga and you" he looked up at Max who had tears running down her face. He reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand she sniffed and looked at him "they used your DNA to didn't they" she stated. Logan looked surprised but nodded "she's got the same look that you have when you sleep" Max explained a faint smile on her lips before she started to silently sob. Logan put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her down next to him letting her sob against his neck "shh, It's ok Max" she shook her head "no it's not, I know what it's like there It would have been hell for our perfect little girl" she sobbed. Logan rubbed her back "well we have her now and there's no way they'll get her back." Max smiled through her tears and looked up at Logan "there's no way" she agreed and kissed him gently on the lips pillowing her head on his chest next to Gracie's, watching her child sleep and listening to the steady rhythm of Logan's heartbeat.

TBC

AN/ This is the first story I've ever written that has no plan for a begging, middle or end so if you want me to continue it please say so. Also I wrote this just after Polo Loco so I didn't know about Tinga's kid.


	3. Gracie Part two

Gracie was the first to wake the next morning

Gracie-Part 2

Disclaimer: See first part

Gracie was the first to wake the next morning. She stretched and smiled the events of last night seeping into her sleep fogged brain, unknown to Max and Logan she'd been awake and heard every word they'd said. She slowly opened her eyes to get a glimpse of her mother for the first time. Max's arm was draped over Logan's chest, her head tucked under his chin and her dark glossy curls falling over her face. Gracie reached over and brushed them away like her mother had done to her the night before **Hannah's right, she's very beautiful** she thought smiling. Gracie gingerly pulled back the covers and crawled out of Logan's arms, slipping gracefully to the floor and straightening the covers again. She looked around the room finally finding a brush on the bedside table. Gracie started to brush her long brown/black locks while lifting the curtains a small bit and staring out wide-eyed at the seething mess of high-rises and buildings Hannah had told her was Seattle.

"Big isn't it?" Gracie turned to her father letting the curtain drop and finished brushing her hair, she nodded solemnly. Logan smiled at her sympathetically "some times I forget just how big because I see it every day" he gently rolled Max over onto her back and got out of bed kissing her lightly on the lips before taking Gracie's hand and leading her out to the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast?" Gracie stared at him blankly. When he got no response Logan looked down at her "have you ever had pancakes?" Gracie shook her head and pulled her self up onto the side bench to watch Logan get the ingredients out of the cupboards. 

Gracie watched him for a long time humming to an imaginary song and swinging her legs over the side of the counter. Once the pancakes were ready and cooling Logan gave Gracie a bottle of maple syrup and a bottle of chocolate sauce "to go on the pancakes" he explained to her. She nodded but still looked unsure, Logan got out a spoon and poured some chocolate on it handing it back to Gracie "try some" she dipped a finger into it and sucked it, her eyes lighting up "nice?" Logan chuckled as she licked the spoon clean. Gracie nodded enthusiastically and poured a generous amount onto the pancakes "can we eat them now?" Logan lifted her off the bench and picked up the plate, leading her over to the table. He set the plate down and lifted Gracie into a chair "before you eat them all I think Max might like some" Gracie grinned and got down from her chair running to go wake her mother. 

She ran into the room and scrambled onto the bed jumping up and down "wake up, wake up daddy made pancakes with yummy sauce on" she shrieked. Max opened her eyes and smiled, Gracie stopped bouncing "hello! Daddy made pancakes and I put on the sauce" she said proudly "so you better come and have some before we eat them all up!" she jumped off the bed and grabbed Max's hand, pulling her out the door. Max laughed "sorry we had to wake you but I figured you'd want some" Logan said coming into the lounge carrying three cups of coffee and a glass of fresh orange juice on a tray. He set the tray on the table and picked Gracie up spinning her around once then putting her in her chair, Gracie giggling. Logan turned to see Max staring at him in shock "guess I forgot to mention I found a new doctor to do the therapy Adriana Vertes started before she died" Max covered her mouth with her hand still stunned before launching herself into his arms. She sighed happily "this day could not get any better" she said softly resting her head against his chest. 

Gracie watched them quietly eating her pancakes "they good?" Max asked her pulling away from Logan and sitting down next to her. Gracie nodded mopping up some of the chocolate sauce with a bit of pancake and stuffing it in her mouth before it could drip on her pajamas, Max laughed "there's no hurry to finish them Gracie" she shrugged "they'll get cold." Logan handed Max a cup of coffee and Gracie the orange juice "maybe you Max and Hannah can go out shopping later to get you some toys and things" Gracie's eyes widened and she nodded happily sipping the juice. "Hannah's still here?" Max asked Logan in surprise "yeah I saved her some breakfast. After the hell it must have been to get Gracie out of Manticore she deserves to sleep in" Max nodded noticing Gracie visibly flinched when 'manticore' was said. Max smirked "of course we'll have to take some cash to pay for things or I could go back once they're closed…" Logan shook his head "yes I'll give you money." She rubbed her hands together in anticipation and looked at Gracie knowingly " by the time we're through Logan's going to be broke."

Logan winked at Gracie "don't you listen to her" he looked to Max "and don't you corrupt her" Max smiled sweetly "I wouldn't even think about it." Gracie giggled and pushed back her chair sliding down to the ground "can we go now?" Max pursed her lips and tugged at Gracie's shirt "in your pajamas?" Gracie looked down at the silk pajamas and back up at Max questioningly. Logan got up and held out his hand to Gracie "come on lets get you in the shower and find some clothes while Max wakes Hannah up."

*************

Max nursed her cup of coffee until she heard the shower start up. She stood up slowly and collected up the plates, dumping them in the dishwasher still smiling at Gracie's energy and enthusiasm she had towards the simplest of things like chocolate. Max hadn't even heard of chocolate until she was ten and had come across a small café on a pier over looked a small fishing community that had been left to ruins after the pulse. There was only about thirty people that still lived in the area but the woman who ran the café refused to leave her small business or her home. She'd taken Max in after finding her standing out in the rain and the first thing she did was give Max a cup of tea and a chocolate bar, it was the best thing Max had ever tasted. Max leaned against the dishwasher and rubbed her eyes, part of her thinking she'd wake up soon and realize it was all a dream. Squeals of laughter came from the bathroom and the water was turned off. She smiled **no this is for real, strike one for the powers that be.**

"Hannah, you awake?" Max spoke quietly in the darkened room "sure Max come in." Hannah reached over and turned on the bedside light glancing down at her watch "good grief it's all ready ten o'clock!" Max sat down on the bed "Logan figured you'd need your rest." Hannah sat up finger combing her short hair staring at Max "you know every time I see you, you look more and more grown up" Max blushed and glanced down at her hands in her lap. "I'm still the same kid you saved eleven years ago just bigger and none the wiser" Hannah reached out and turned Max's face towards her "yes you are. Anyway you have to be for that little girl in the other room" Max shook her head and ran her hands through her hair "this is so weird I mean I've had some pretty strange things happen to me before but nothing like this." She stood up and started to pace "how am I supposed to take care of a six year old? Manticore sure as hell never trained me for mother hood." 

Hannah watched Max in amusement "what?" Max asked coming to a stop and frowning. "As I see it, you already have a man that adores you and instantly fell in love with Gracie the minute he set eyes on her. Plus with the amount of money he has you'll never have to work again if you don't want to. I'd say all in all you're anything but on your own with this."

Max sighed and flopped back down on the bed "you're right of course but it's still scary, what if they find her?." Hannah lay her hand on Max's shoulder "we won't let them. I think the real thing your scared of is letting your self love Logan and Gracie. You think you'll be more vulnerable." Max shrugged " I am scared of that. I mean what if manticore did find them and killed them to get to me? It's a possibility and I don't want to be the reason they die." 

Hannah sighed "Max don't you think Logan already knows the risks?" she paused "and as for Gracie, well she was born into manticore and the only way she'll survive out here in a world she doesn't know is by you and Logan loving her and teaching her how to live." Max looked at her thoughtfully then slapped her hands down on the bed standing up "well enough with the chit chat we have a date to spend Logan's money and take Gracie on her first shopping trip." Hannah laughed and threw back the covers "oh I'm sure he's loving that idea" Max shrugged "he's got nothing better to spend it on." Hannah pulled on a blue cardigan she had folded neatly and set at the end of the bed with her shoes "first thing's first, can I smell coffee?"

*************

Logan reached in and turned off the shower shaking the water off his arm and grabbing a large white fluffy towel "ready to come out now?" Gracie shook her head and sprayed Logan with water "Hey!" Logan complained wrapping her up in the towel and lifting her out of the shower. Gracie shrieked with laughter while Logan rubbed her dry and tickled her "right now, what are you going to wear?."

Gracie opened her eyes and looked over to a pile of folded clothes Logan had set down beside the shower "ummm this, this and this" she said picking up a pair of pale blue leggings with white flowers on, a matching sweatshirt and a black polo neck. Logan took the clothes and turned her around to face him "arm's up" Logan pulled the top's over Gracie's head and pulled up her leggings. He turned her around and placed her on a stool so she could see her self in the mirror "now we have to brush your hair. Gracie why didn't manticore shave your head, do you know?" she nodded and watched him in the mirror pull her hair out from under her top and start to gently run a comb through her long dark hair. "They wanted us to infiltrate important family's of the government. We had to look like normal kids." 

Logan finished untangling the knots from her hair and plaited it down her back tying it at the end with a rubber band. He pushed the hair away from the base of her neck revealing a bar code much like Max's "right then I'm sure Max has got Hannah up by now. Let's go find you some shoes" Logan told her cheerfully taking her hand and leading her out into the hall feeling anything but happy to see the tattoo symbolizing everything he had come to hate on his daughter's neck.

They searched through the wardrobe of Hannah's room till they found a pair of Sophie's shiny black boots and white socks. "Can you tie your shoe lases?" Logan asked her sitting her on the bed and kneeling in front of her pulling on the socks and shoes. Gracie shook her head "no we didn't usually wear shoes in manticore" Logan nodded and tied her shoe lases tightly "well I think your ready to go" Gracie cocked her head "what are you going to do?" Logan smiled and took her hands straightening up and lifting her off the bed " I'm going to do some work." Gracie shrugged and skipped out into the lounge "ready?" she asked Max and Hannah who sat on the couch talking. Max looked up and smiled "don't you look nice. Sure we're ready" Logan spoke up from where he leaned in the doorway "Hannah can I talk to you for a minute?" Max glanced at him then smiled down at Gracie "why don't we go phone my boss and tell him I'm sick" Gracie frowned and took Max's hand walking into the office "are you?" Max laughed "no, but he doesn't need to know that."

Logan sat down next to Hannah "there's a few things I'm not clear about and I'm kinda hoping you can help me out" Hannah nodded and looked at him expectantly. Logan shifted slightly "ok if Gracie was a test tube baby, what happened to the surrogate?" Hannah sighed and shrugged helplessly "no one knows where they were taken, just that they were mostly street kids around twenty years old and in need of cash."

Logan nodded "Gracie said something about infiltration into the government, not that there's much left of it but still some of the stuff they still have access to would be catastrophic if Lydecker got hold of it." She grimaced "I don't quite know if they've infiltrated yet but I know that one of my sources has already warned them."

Logan bit his lip "what did you mean when you said they put a 'devise' in me?" Hannah licked her lips "well all I know is that it's the same kind that all X5's have just under the skin of their barcodes. Max's act's as a sort of photographic memory so I presume yours does to with out you even realizing it" Logan frowned "so they implanted a picture of Max in my memory" she nodded "but you have to remember the only instincts manticore creates are 'search and destroy'. The implant they put in you only gave you a better chance of finding Max or another X5, any other emotions you have towards her are very much your own." 

Hannah stood up "I believe I have a shopping trip planned so I better be off." Logan smiled and handed her his wallet "tell Max to spend as much as she wants but try to stop her buying the whole shop out" Hannah laughed and took the wallet slipping it into the pocket of her jeans "easier said than done, bye Logan." Logan watched her leave and looked around the room **not exactly the best childproof house, but I guess Gracie isn't your average kid**.

The front door opened and Gracie came running into the lounge climbing into Logan's lap and hugging him tight "bye!" she told him kissing him on the cheek and jumping down again racing out the door. Logan shook his head "gotta get her to slow down a bit" he said out loud hearing the front door slam shut "definitely not your average kid."

TBC

AN/ Thank you sooooo much for all the feedback, you guys rock! 


	4. Gracie Part three

Gracie-Part three

Gracie-Part three

Disclaimer: See first part

Gracie clung onto Max's hand tightly staring in wonder at all the colors and life streaming past them. Hannah took her other hand "don't be nervous sweet heart" Gracie looked up at her and then at her mother "where are we?" Max squeezed her hand "a mall" she looked over at Hannah "even after something like the pulse these places still stand" Hannah nodded and glanced around them at the well dressed people hustling past "but only for the rich." Gracie looked around at the shops and gasped "ohh look!" Max and Hannah looked over to where she was staring "can we go see?" Hannah tapped her pocket "we'll do better than that we'll buy you some" Gracie squealed and started pulling Max and Hannah to the toyshop.

The door jingled as it opened. Gracie stared at the rows and rows of toys, some with their own colorful display "wow" Max laughed "what do you like the look of?" Gracie's eyes came to rest on a black fluffy bear with a scarlet bow around its neck sitting near the back of a shelf "him" she said letting go of Hannah and Max's hands running over and pointing. Max moved over to her and picked up the bear handing it to Gracie "he's lovely. What are you going to call him?" Gracie held him out at arms length and surveyed him "Beau, because he's got a bow around his neck."

"Max come look at this" Hannah said standing in front of the book rack "they have a copy of wind in the willows" Max smiled taking it from her and reading the back "I didn't think they had things like this anymore." Hannah shook her head "oh they do they just sell them to the rich. The only reason we got in here was because we had passes with the name 'Cale' on them" Max shrugged "one of the pro's of knowing Logan." There was a sharp tug on the sleeve of Max's jacket "Can I get some other animals?" Gracie asked looking up at Max with dark puppy dog eyes "sure can. Which do you want?"

After fifteen minutes contemplation Gracie decided on a white and brown dog, a white bear in a pink cardigan and a ginger cat that meowed when you pressed one of it's paws. Hannah grimaced when the shop assistant told them the price while Max smiled and handed over the money in a flourish, clearly loving her new found ease with money.

"Right, now we go clothes shopping" Max said leading them out of the shop holding a bag in one hand and Gracie's hand in the other "for Gracie?" Hannah asked her suspiciously. Max looked back at her "uh, yeah" Hannah rolled her eyes "the whole reason we came was to spend money on Gracie, not on you Max" She sighed dramatically "if you say so." They stopped out side a large department store "this will do" Max said pulling them into the shop "where's the children's section?" she asked an assistant behind a counter, the girl looked Max over with raised eyebrows. Max gritted her teeth barely stopping her self punch the girls lights out at the obvious distaste on her face, she picked Gracie up and sat her on her hip "I'm Max Cale, and you are?" the girl paled and an older woman pushed her out of the way "I'm Kathy how may I help you today miss Cale?." Max glanced over her shoulder at Hannah smiling in triumph.

Once word spread they were 'Cale's' they had four assistants piling clothes into Gracie's arms and getting her to parade up and down for Max and Hannah to see, Gracie was having a ball. "Ok so we have three dresses, a pair of jean overalls, one skirt, two pairs of track pants, underwear, a pair of pajamas, a jacket, three polonecks, two pairs of leggings, one pair of shorts, at T-shirt, a bathing suit and two jumpers" Kathy said setting down six black glossy bags. Hannah shook her head and turned to Max "do you really think…" Max grinned "don't say it I already know" she turned to Kathy "where's the shoes?." Kathy raised an eyebrow a smile pulling at her lips "right this way Madame" Gracie giggled thoroughly enjoying her self. 

Half an hour and three pairs of shoes, five pairs of socks and a few hair accessories latter Hannah finally Managed to get Max out of the shop "If I didn't know better, which I don't I'd think you were obsessed with shopping" Max frowned "I am not. Anyway it's not like Gracie has an entire wardrobe of clothes already" Max held up the bags she held "this is all she's got." Hannah shook her head smiling "how on earth are you going to tell Logan how much you spent" Max shrugged and started walking to the car "after all the little 'favors' he's sent me on I think this is a fair deal."

*************

"Hey Cindy, you seen Max?" Sketchy called out skidding to a stop in front of her "why?" she asked turning around from her locker to look at him "who'd you need to give money to now?." He lay a hand over his heart "now why'd you think I need money, I could be asking because I'm concerned that I haven't seen my friend." Original Cindy shut her locker folded her arms over her chest "you could be, but you ain't" he shrugged "all right, all right so I need $50. Do you know where she is?" she nodded "Max went over to her boytoy last night and didn't come back. Plus she phoned in sick today, you do the math" Sketchy nodded then held his hand out to her "uh huh, not gonna happen" he pouted "no already" she protested pushing past him "anyways I don't have that much on me." Normal stepped in front of her "oh and where do think your going?" she groaned "I'm guessing nowhere?" Normal smirked "perceptive. Now get moving!." 

*************

Gracie stumbled "hey you ok?" Max asked stopping and moving out of the stream of people heading for the door, gesturing for Hannah to do the same. Gracie rubbed at her eyes, still clutching Beau under one arm "I feel funny, like I'm floating" Max crouched down in front of her "what else?" Gracie shrugged and looked down at her hands "shaky." Max started to look worried glancing down at Gracie's trembling hands then back up at Hannah "that's exactly the way I feel before I get a seizure" realization and panic washed over Hannah's features "have you got any medication?" Max looked back down at Gracie in concern "not with me."

Gracie wobbled on her feet and she clung on to Max's arm for support. Max gave some of the bags she held to Hannah and picked Gracie up "we have to get back to Logan's, he has some Tryptophan at his crib" she called over her shoulder to Hannah, rubbing Gracie's back and murmuring in her ear. 

They burst out the door and into the lunchtime crowd milling around and gossiping. Max bit back a growl of frustration at having to weave through the crowd when she could feel Gracie was beginning to tremble a lot more and beads of sweat were forming on her brow. Hannah tapped her on the shoulder and pointed down a alleyway that emerged out in a car park "are you suggesting we steal a car?" Hannah frowned and shrugged "more like borrowing it" Max smiled and held Gracie tighter "well when you put it that way…" she veered into the alley pulling Hannah after her.

Max gently placed Gracie in Hannah's arm's and in one leap cleared the fence, running the second her feet hit the ground to the nearest car. She looked around and quickly gave the car handle a sharp tug, the door swung open. Max climbed in and reached under the dashboard pulling out a few wires and re-arranging them till the car's engine revved into life she grinned **oh Logan's just going to love this** she thought guiltily. The back door opened and Hannah got in still holding a whimpering Gracie, the sound sent dagger's into Max's heart "hey Gracie, I know it hurts but you have to hang in there. We'll get some medicine to stop the pain soon." 

Max pulled up outside Logan's ten minutes latter. She opened the door and took Gracie from Hannah's arm's "shh it's alright now, your home" she whispered into the little girl's hair rushing up the stairs to Logan's apartment. Hannah pushed the door open and held it for Max to come through "LOGAN?" Max yelled. He and Bling rushed in "what's wrong…" Logan's voice trailed off catching sight of Gracie in Max's arms shaking with her eyes tightly closed "what happened?" he asked urgently taking her out of Max's embrace. Max disappeared into his bathroom and raided the cabinet till she found the small bottle of pills "she gets seizures like I do" she told him motioning for him to sit down in a chair with Gracie in his lap. Logan complied and watched as Max tipped a few pills into her hand and popped them in Gracie's mouth "here" Bling crouched down next to her handing Max a glass of water "thanks Bling" she said distractedly, bringing the glass to Gracie's lips "go on swallow the water Gracie."

They watched in relief as she gulped down the water and leaned back against Logan. Max sighed and set the glass of water on the table beside her "the seizures aren't to bad when she's this age but they'll get worse as she gets older." Bling straightened up "is the drama over now or can I go, I've got an appointment in fifteen minutes on the other side of town" Max looked up "oh I almost forgot. You think you could bring our bags up? They're in a black car down stars" Bling rolled his eyes and pointed at Logan "it'll cost you over time" Logan smiled and nodded at him then frowned "black car?" Hannah chuckled from where she stood in the door way "I think I'm gonna go lie down and leave Max to explain all the bags and stolen car." Max shot her a glance that would freeze hell "what happened to 'just borrowing'?" Hannah shrugged and retreated into her room.

Max turned back to Logan smiling sheepishly "you know after all the life and death situations that you've in-directly put me in I don't think you can really…" "Max how much did you spend and who's car did you steal?" Logan asked in exasperation. Max bit her lip "well let's just say your not bankrupt there may be a few zero's missing off the total in your bank account and as for the car, Gracie was getting bad and she needed the medicine quickly" Logan shook his head wearily "what am I going to do with you?." He settled Gracie more comfortably on his lap "at least she's ok, which is all that matters" Max grinned in relief "yeah." Bling dumped the bags he carried on the floor "you really went all out on the shopping" Logan looked from the bag's on the floor to Max, his eyebrows raised "I know, I know but I couldn't resist and she had such a great time" Logan nodded "I don't mind. Oh I almost forgot, Bling where's Gracie's papers?" he held the birth certificate up "I was going to drop them off after I took the car back to where ever Max got it from, also added on my salary" he said to Logan smiling. 

Max looked at the piece of paper then up at Logan questioningly "I took the liberty of calling her Gracie Eva Cale, do you mind?" Max shook her head tears filling in her eyes "I remember you told me about Eva once so I thought it might be nice for Gracie to have that middle name" Max bit her lip smiling "it's perfect, thank you" Logan shrugged. Max looked up at Bling "and thank you for doing all this to help" Bling smiled and gestured to Gracie "hey if it helps little one I'll do it" Gracie swallowed and smiled up at him, her shaking now no more than a few trembles running through her. Logan looked down at her "why don't we get you some lunch then if your feeling better you can show me all of your new clothes, that sound good?" she nodded and linked her arms around his neck as he stood up. "I can show you Beau as well" Logan looked at her "sure, as soon as you tell me who Beau is."

Max smiled to her self so far things were going well. She looked down at the bottle of tryptophan she still held and couldn't help but wonder how long it would last.

TBC

AN/ Sorry this took so long to get up but I had MAJOR writers block.


	5. Gracie Part four

Gracie Part 4

Gracie Part 4

Disclaimer: see first part

Gracie Cale stared up at the tall red brick building with children milling around outside "you'll have a great time, don't worry" she looked up at Logan with apprehension written all over her face. Logan crouched down beside her and gave her ponytail a tug "your teachers name is miss franks and she's really looking forward to meet you." Gracie looked down at her feet and hugged Logan tightly. He hugged her back and brushed down the front of her dress "now you think you can do this?" Gracie squared her shoulders and nodded. Logan smiled and stood taking her hand and walking towards the school.

Logan pushed the large mahogany door open and led Gracie inside. Children's voices could be heard from down a hall "excuse me, can I help you?" a woman sitting behind a desk asked politely. "I hope so" Logan answered picking Gracie up "my daughter Gracie is starting here today in Miss Franks class" the woman smiled at Gracie and gestured down the hall "first door on the right. I heard Miss Franks had a new girl, you'll love her Gracie so don't worry" Gracie smiled at her. Logan put her down and took her hand again "ready?" Gracie nodded and glanced at the door in front of them "ready." He knocked once and then pushed the door open.

The room was large and sunny with small desks and tables scattered around the room. The white washed walls covered with children's artwork "Hi Logan. And you must be Gracie" a young woman with white blond hair rose from a desk where she was talking to a little girl Gracie's age. Gracie tightened her grip on Logan's hand, not to sure if she wanted to be there "yeah she sure is. Gracie this is Miss Franks" Logan said. The young woman nodded and moved over to them, crouching down in front of Gracie "it's a bit scary on your first day isn't it" Gracie nodded solemnly. Miss Franks gestured for the little red headed girl she had been speaking with to come over "this is Maddie, she thought you might like someone to look after you and show you around" Maddie smiled at Gracie cheerfully, Gracie smiled back "do you like drawing?" Maddie asked her. Gracie nodded enthusiastically "we have some new crayons and paints, you wanna come see?" Gracie looked up at Logan "can I daddy?" he smiled and squeezed her hand "only if you promise to draw me a picture" Gracie grinned and let go of his hand, taking Maddie's. "Oh and Gracie mommy will pick you up from school" Gracie nodded and ran over to a table with Maddie.

Kate Franks stood up "don't worry, Gracie will fit in perfectly" Logan tore his gaze off Gracie and looked at Miss Franks "thanks for this Kate." She shrugged and hugged her waist "it's the least I could do for you after you got dad's money back" Logan smiled "well I gotta go but Max will be here to pick her up." Kate pursed her lips "ah yes the famous Max I can't wait to meet her, Bye Logan" he waved at Gracie and nodded to Kate before leaving.

*************

Max looked at her watch again for the third time in two minutes "boo, I understand your worried about my Gracie girl but it's only school" original Cindy said handing Max a package. Max shrugged "I can't help it I've only been a mother for two weeks, I'm only just getting used to having her around before bam, she's at school all day" Cindy rolled her eyes "she's lucky to be go'n to school at all. Don't get me wrong I'm love'n being an aunt and all but the kid's gotta learn." Max sighed "I know but…" normal broke through "get moving people. Oh and what a surprise you two are standing around, Move!" Original Cindy faced him with her hands on her hips "we were having a private conversation here" he glared at her "I don't care if you were talking about assassinating the president, now go." Max shook her head and grabbed her bike "later boo" Cindy nodded and went back to her locker cursing normal under her breath.

Max twisted through the traffic and happily watched the world go past **I wonder how Gracie's holding up** she shook her head "god I'm so over protective" she muttered out loud. 

*************

Max walked down the hall of Gracie's school smiling at the energetic kids all running past. She paused in the doorway of Gracie's classroom and watched Gracie talk animatedly to a little girl with red pigtails and a sprinkling of freckles on her nose. "You must be Max" Max looked up at the pretty woman beside her "I'm Kate Franks, ex-client of Logan's and teacher of Gracie" Max smiled "hi" Kate looked at Gracie "like I told Logan she fitted in perfectly and she's already made quite a few friends." Max nodded and looked over at Maddie "who's she?" Kate laughed "Madeline Johnson the kid I've nick named fire cracker. Maddie's an orphan that lives with the family next to my apartment. She and Gracie have really hit it off" Gracie looked up and brightened "mommy!" she ran over to Max "guess what?" she asked kissing Max on the cheek when she picked her up "what?" Gracie grinned " they have a pool here!" Max laughed "great we'll bring your swim suit tomorrow. You ready to go kid?" Maddie held out a pile of paintings "hello Gracie's mommy" Max smiled "hello Maddie and my name is Max" Maddie shrugged "here we painted lots of pictures but I don't know what one of Gracie's is." Max took the paintings and handed them to Gracie "well we'll have a look at them at home. Say goodbye Gracie" Gracie waved to Miss Franks and Maddie "see you tomorrow!" she called over Max's shoulder. 

*************

Max and Gracie climbed the last of the stairs to Logan's apartment and opened the door "Logan?" Max called, shutting the door behind them "In the kitchen" he called back. Gracie ran through "hey you, how was school?" he asked picking her up "good I did math's and spelling and art" Max leaned against the side bench "did you find any of it hard?" Gracie scrunched up her nose "no it was really easy but I made it look like I thought it was hard like you said to." Max sighed and rubbed her back "I wish you didn't have to kid but that's the way things are so…" She brightened and held up the paintings for Logan and Gracie to see "I want to see some of this beautiful art work."

Logan put Gracie down and handed Max a cup of coffee. Hannah had left a few days ago so the house seemed eerie without Gracie there during the day "let's see them then" Gracie settled on a couch and patted the spots on either side of her. Logan and Max sat down and looked at her colorful pictures "this one is of Beau, this is original Cindy, this is of all of us and this is of Hannah" Logan looked at the last piece of paper face down on her knee "what about that one?." Gracie squirmed "that's the one Maddie didn't like" Logan shot a look at Max and put his arm around Gracie "well it doesn't mean we won't like it. Can we see?" Gracie sighed but nodded her head and turned the picture over.

It was a picture of a long room with lots of hospital style beds all lined up against the walls. White faces looked out from under the grey beds, all looking at something that wasn't there. Max gasped and touched the picture, this didn't look like a six year olds drawing more like something a teenager would be able to draw "manticore" Max breathed. Gracie nodded and cuddled closer to Logan "I don't like it either but I had to draw it" Logan pulled her onto his lap. "You Miss Grace are a very good artist" she smiled "really?" he nodded and hugged her looking back to the disturbing picture that his child had drawn.

*************

Max rubbed her pale drawn face and collapsed back onto Logan's couch "God what must have happened to her in Manticore…" Logan sat behind her and started massaging her shoulders "I thought we said we wouldn't talk like that. Gracie's with us now Max and no ones going to take her away" she nodded and relaxed her shoulders "but it still…" "Hurts yeah I know." She moved back so she leant against his chest "what do you think will happen?" she felt Logan shrug and kiss her forehead. "I have no idea Max but I don't think it's going to be happily ever after all the time" she groaned "yeah well if we get happily ever after for even a little while, I'll be happy" Logan laughed and whispered in her ear "I think we already have it."

The End

An/ thanks to all you reviewers, you really keep authors writing. 


End file.
